When Lyzera Met Lexi
by isobeljones2000
Summary: Two alternate ideas for what would happen if Lexi and Lyzera met. Either they'd get along really well, or they'd hate each other's guts instantly. A lot of fun to write (and hopefully to read as well)


**When Lyzera Met Lexi**

 _I have two theories as to how Lexi and Lyzera will feel about each other when they finally meet, and they're basically complete opposites. Because I couldn't decide, I was eventually forced to write them both. It's terrible when that happens, isn't it? Hope you enjoy!_

 _(I also made the front cover for this, mainly because I really wanted to. The look on Lyzera's face as she glares at Lexi is priceless, and Varg is just looking resigned. It's one of the few front covers that I ever dare making ;D)_

* * *

 **Theory One) More In Common Than You'd Think**

 _Lexi and Lyzera bond over making fun of Varg, and poor Varg knows he's going to lose any ensuing battles against either of them._

"So, er, Lyzera, this is - Lexi. My sister. And Lexi, er, this is Lyzera. My wife."

"So you are the famous Lexi," Lyzera said with a slight smile, her expression giving nothing away at this point.

"And you must be the person my brother has finally fallen in love with," Lexi greeted, sending a subtle wink in Varg's direction. "Good job, brother."

She swore that she saw a faint blush on Varg's cheeks - if Nekross were capable of blushing - and grinned.

Lyzera smiled a little wider, seeing the wink in amusement. "I must say, you're not as I expected you to be."

"No. You neither, really," Lexi confessed. "I always imagined Varg to marry some uptight queen twice his age, just for the power."

"Well I can assure you, I'm definitely not twice his age," Lyzera laughed. "A year or two older, perhaps. But I wouldn't describe myself as uptight, either."

A brief pause in the room, while Varg looked uncomfortable. He hadn't really known what the meeting between the two would be like, and he wasn't sure whether this one was going well or not. They seemed to be getting along, but you could never really tell with Lyzera whether she liked someone or not.

"So how are you enjoying married life?" Lexi asked politely.

Lyzera considered. "It's interesting. The Zarantulus is very different from home."

"How's married life with my brother?" Lexi asked knowingly.

Lyzera gave a quick grimace. "As I said, it's interesting..."

Lexi laughed, which she was faintly aware she hadn't done in a while, as Varg retorted indignantly: "Hey!"

"You know we love you really, Varg," Lexi smiled.

"Honestly we do," Lyzera promised.

"I'm just going to go and check the monitors," Varg said, suddenly really needing to escape the Flight Deck for a few moments.

"Hurry back," Lyzera told him with a pretty laugh.

Varg sighed as he struggled not to visibly hurry off the Flight Deck. Girls.

"Did anyone ever tell you about our adventure into the Swamps of ZiglonJi?" Lexi inquired.

Lyzera shook her head. "No, but I sense it will be an amusing story."

"Almost certainly," Lexi grinned. "It was almost three years ago..."

Peals of laughter came from the two as Varg reentered the Flight Deck, seeing both females doubled over laughing. As they both realised he was there their laughter increased even more.

"What do you find so funny?" Varg enquired.

"And then he managed to climb his way out of the Swamp of ZiglonJi!" spluttered Lexi, accompanied by Lyzera's joyous laughter.

Varg rolled his eyes, remembering that particular incident well. Almost too well. "You're never going to let me forget that, are you, Lexi?"

"Never," both females said in perfect unison.

"You know, I didn't expect you two to get along quite so well," Varg said. "You're very different people."

"I guess we have more in common than you'd think," Lexi mused, her eyes glittering. "All I'm saying is that life is going to be a lot more interesting now..."

Lyzera grinned wickedly. "That's for sure. Because now there's two of us."

Varg mentally facepalmed, not knowing whether to be scared or just worried.

As both Lexi and Lyzera met his eyes with identical expressions, he knew the answer.

Terrified.

Completely terrified.

* * *

 **Theory Two) A Hate-Hate Relationship**

 _Lexi and Lyzera hate each other instantly as they're both very dominant personalities, and Varg is forced to be the peacemaker between them._

Lyzera looked at Lexi.

Lexi looked at Lyzera.

Varg flashed his look nervously between the two female Nekross, crossing his fingers hopefully behind his back.

Both took in the other's features in silence: Lyzera noting Lexi's thin pale shape and her determined blue eyes, Lexi raising an eyebrow at Lyzera's intricately patterned flowing dress and proudly arched posture. Lyzera could see the similarities between the siblings immediately, although Lexi had changed very little from the photographs she had seen of her. A little thinner and weaker-looking, perhaps, but mostly the same. Lexi, meanwhile, was feeling a little surprised at her brother's choice in bride; she hadn't quite imagined Varg with this woman when he told her he was married.

Neither was very sure she liked her new sister-in-law.

Lexi finally decided to start, since she had had enough of terse silence. "So -"

Unfortunately Lyzera had exactly the same thought and said: "Well -" at exactly the same instant as Lexi. Both glared at each other accusingly, before Lyzera forced on a fake smile and said: "You first, please. I insist."

Lexi returned her smile with slightly less enthusiasm. "I was just going to say 'so you're an enchantress, then."

Varg's eyes widened. "How could you tell that quickly? It took me -"

"Months, no doubt," guessed Lexi fairly accurately, with a slight smile at her brother. Nekron, she had missed him. "You were always the shrewd one, weren't you, Varg? She reeks of magic."

"Well at least I don't reek of human," retorted Lyzera cuttingly.

Lexi's eyes flashed dangerously. "Are you somehow implying that I do?"

Lyzera shrugged innocently, her expression taunting. "You made that assumption, not me."

Varg decided it was definitely time to change the subject. "So -" he began awkwardly, racking his brain for something intelligent to say.

Lyzera cut him off abruptly, her cool calculating gaze searching Lexi, who knew not to let herself be intimidated. "I apologize for my husband. I have tried to instil some common decorum into him, but he is a difficult pupil to teach. Not to mention his - background."

Lexi suddenly felt an uncharacteristic rush of protectiveness for Varg, who was looking slightly crestfallen, combined with powerful dislike for this new threat. "Theres no need to make apologies for _my brother_." She put particular emphasis on the last couple of words, making her status perfectly clear. "And there is nothing wrong with our background. Unlike your - less than royal background. What are you, some insignificant princess of the Ringed Moons? I'm surprised they even considered you."

"Oh please," Lyzera spat, forgetting her decorum for a moment. "You've been a vile human for the last year, and the Royal House of Nekron was nearly brought down by Kooth! And you were only saved by a boy wizard! If you call that a royal background, I'll be very surprised."

"Everyone knows you two only married for the power allegiance," Lexi argued, the volume of her voice increasing. "You don't love him."

"No," Lyzera agreed coolly. "I don't love him. But our marriage unifies the Ringed Moons with the Royal House of Nekron. It is necessary."

"It's not so bad...?" Varg attempted hopefully.

Lyzera flashed him a look. "Yes it is. But we have power now, and we are doing just fine. Just fine, might I add, without you."

Lexi rolled her eyes. "You were a cheap substitute for me. I'm back now."

"You were human! A vile, disgusting, primitive human!" Lyzera screeched. "For almost a year!"

"Did I have any control over that?" Lexi asked in anger. "No. I didn't. I was trapped in a human body, on Earth, and no one tried to find me." Here she sent an accusing glare in Varg's direction, who winced. That would be a fun conversation for another time.

"We didn't need to find you," Lyzera smiled coolly. "You're nothing but trouble. Didn't you betray the Royal House of Nekron by siding with Tom Clarke, Nekron' s hated enemy?"

"Father forgave me," Lexi hissed.

"You were about to die," Lyzera said. "He had no intention of actually forgiving you."

"How do you know?" Lexi asked icily. "You're not royalty. Varg only loves you because secretly he's a romantic and has always been a sucker for a pretty face. You don't actually have any power."

"That's it! I want her to leave! Now!" screamed Lyzera, finally losing her cool.

Lexi huffed. "I was here first. Plus I'm actually the princess of Nekron, not some made-up title they gave you so you could feel important. The Queen Regent, wasn't it?"

"I am the Queen Regent, ruling over Nekron and all its moons!" Lyzera argued.

"There's no such thing," Lexi told her pleasantly. "But well done for feeling important."

Lyzera's icy glare at this point would be enough to freeze rock. "Stop undermining me!"

"Certainly," Lexi smiled, with absolutely no intention of following Lyzera's order whatsoever.

"I want you to leave," the Queen Regent ordered. "Varg wants you to leave. Don't you, Varg?"

"Varg wants me to stay," Lexi smiled, knowing she had the upper hand here. "Don't you, Varg?"

The helpless king stood helplessly in between the two furious females, one glaring daggers at him, one directing a cool smile towards him, both willing him to take their side. For once, Varg was speechless.

"Don't you, Varg?" Lyzera repeated in a forced voice, knowing that Varg had been searching for his sister for the last year, and would have no intention of giving her up now.

"Maybe we should just mull this over for a little while and come back to this conversation later?" Varg offered.

"ARRGGH!" Lyzera screeched in frustration and stormed away across the Flight Deck, probably to her chambers, with a last comment of what sounded like: "I will be superior!"

Varg flashed Lexi an accusing look once Lyzera had gone. "Now I'm going to have to go and calm her down."

"Have fun, brother!" Lexi smiled innocently. "I'm sure she'll be fine soon. Eventually."

Varg sighed heavily, resigned to his fate. "You haven't met her when she's angry before..."

"I think I just have."

"Good point," Varg concurred, getting ready to go and face his furious wife. He wasn't looking forward to it much.

"Oh, Varg?" Lexi asked.

Her brother turned his eyes on her. "Yes, Lexi?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

 _A/N) Both of these were great fun to write! Comment to tell me which one you think would happen, or which one was your favourite. I love both Lyzera and Lexi, and I like to imagine them getting along and making fun of Varg, though I know they'd probably hate each other in the series, which is interesting to write as well._


End file.
